Unfortunate With Love
by Icey Bear
Summary: When Duncan was in High School, he was a playboy and got almost every girl in the school to date him. His relationships always ended in a break up though leaving Duncan having to find another girl. Now after High School, he's been single for a year and unemployed. He realises he's very unfortunate with love. Then comes Gwen, can she help him? Or is he just really unlucky with love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! **

**I've been planning to do this story for quite a while but never managed to think of a good couple :( Duncan x Courtney or Duncan x Gwen? Yeah I like both... I eventually chose Duncan x Gwen! There are other couples in this story like Geoff x Bridgette and Harold x Leshawna. If you don't like those couples, bare with it, sorry :P It will be okay since the main one will be Duncan x Gwen! :D **

**I'm also not that good with romance stories so if there's slow progress of their love...you'll understand xD**

**So this will be a multi chapter fic and it's AU, after High School. Duncan is unemployed and single. So in this story, he's going to try and find a job and a girlfriend. Although, he's very unfortunate with love. This chapter will sort of explain it ^-^**

**Oh and Harold acts gay at the start *Cough cough* **

**Enjoy the first chapter ;)**

* * *

So I'm Duncan... I'm single and desperate for new love. I have never felt this way before until now. I feel so alone and I hardly ever feel that. Every time I try and make a move on a girl now, I suddenly realise afterwards that the girl is in a relationship. It sucks, I know!

I remember when I was in high school. Single, playboy. I dated almost every girl but now...everything has changed.

How it's changed?

Well, to start things off, I have no job! I'm unemployed. Actually well that hasn't changed...okay well the real changes are that I haven't had a girlfriend in a while. No wait, make that a year! A WHOLE year! I used to have twenty five girlfriends in like every four months!

I really need to meet some girls. I think I'm turning gay here.

Speaking about gay...that reminds me, I need to get my mail.

Now you're probably thinking how GAY reminds me of MAIL? Those two different words! Oh you'll see what I mean...I opened the door and oh no...the mail man.

The nerd, that is gay.

"Good morning Duncan," Harold, that was his name, greeted me. Yeah yeah, the whole innocent act. He'll drop it soon.

"Good morning Harold," I greeted unhappily,"What mail do I have today?"

I bobbed slightly down to get the mail and when I got it out, I looked up and...you had to be kidding me. He walked and brought me mail like any other normal mail man would do. Then when I looked up from my mail...Oh dear...I really don't want to be alone with this guy and I also really don't want to be sexually harassed by him either!

"Uhm..Harold, no need to undo your belt and take your pants off..." I replied at his unusual actions, "You're just delivering mail, that's all." I looked nervously at him.

"Yeah but I want to be your mail," Harold grinned seductively, getting closer to me, "How you touch that mail with your fingers...how you rip the envelope off like clothes...then you read the letter by staring at it like how you do it to do a body." It made me want to puke. I really wanted to kill him.

"For the millionth time, I AM NOT **GAY**! Find someone else who is! Okay...Do you want me to punch you?" I glared, can't he just go to the next person's house and annoy him or her instead? I know I said I was desperate but not desperate enough to be with a gay nerd.

Harold grinned, if possible wider and more mischievously, "Punching is touching."

Screw this..beating up my mail man is probably against the law but...that was the last straw.

I punched him on the shoulder, it wasn't too hard though since I was scared to go to jail for beating up my mail man. I'm too young to go to jail!

"Duncan...what are you planning to do to me?" There was no hint of fear in his voice but there was...excitement?

I was getting angry, I was surprised too, "Aren't you going to scream? Yell for help? Anything?"

"Yes! I'm going to _scream_ PLEASURE," The gay nerd yelled enthusiastically. Seconds later, he was laughing hysterically and walked away to the next house.

I watched him leave.

Yeah...that's it, you better leave! SHOO!

* * *

"My gay mail man came by again!" I groaned to my friends, Geoff and Bridgette, with an annoyed look.

Ahh Bridgette...I remember our first date.

_It was way back in the first year of High School. I took her out to a movie. Being a gentleman I was, I let her choose the movie. The movie she chose was just a lame chick flick, I didn't care about. Halfway..well maybe not halfway, probably right at the beginning, I fell asleep. Bridgette noticed and thought she was boring me. Then she thought we had way too much 'differences' so we broke up. The next day she started dating Geoff._

_Very sad, indeed._

But they were perfect for each other.

We were sitting on the couch at my house watching a show, eating chips, just doing casual stuff you do with your mates.

Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you haven't beat him up yet. It's a miracle."

"You had no idea what happened, girl." I snorted, eating a chip.

Geoff chuckled, "Mind telling us what happened?"

Then I told them everything. The whole story. From when I greeted the...innocent nerd Harold to the wild crazy Harold trying to get in my pants.

"And when I looked up from my mail box, he's already undoing his pants saying he wants to be my mail! So I can rip the envelope off like clothes! Then I couldn't take it anymore. So I punched him really hard and I was about to again but he left."

"I think you went a bit too far..." Geoff responded, chuckling, "I mean, Harold isn't exactly gay." He had no idea what he was talking about. If only he had really experienced what had just happened to me. He wouldn't be saying that at all!

I snorted, "That's like telling me Leshawna and Harold are dating." I mean, I knew Leshawna and Harold from high school (I always bullied that Harold dude without knowing he was gay). They were like an unperfect couple that was very hard to imagine. From what I remember, they didn't date by the time graduation was over so they probably would never see each other again which would be impossible. Oh and Harold is gay so that makes it even more impossible.

"Actually they are..." Bridgette said to me and she began explaining, "Harold gives mail to the street Leshawna lives on, she lives on the same street as you. Next door, I think, you really need to visit her. They started dating just recently." Okay wait what...

"I don't believe that, Harold is _definitely 100% _gay!" I exclaimed, finding it hard to believe after what had just happened, "I mean why would nerd Harold who follows rules, cheat on his girlfriend? Even I don't do that!"

"I wouldn't say he's cheating..." Geoff told me slowly, "Leshawna knows and she fully approves on what he's doing. Harold is only acting gay to annoy you for what you did in High School to him and because he thinks you need a girlfriend. Most of your friends from high school are dating. So he does that so you could just ask out a girl already! When you're taken, the girlfriend will sure to protect you from him and he would have no right to flirt with you."

Well that was a quite an explanation..."I won't believe that until Harold tells me himself." Hey, they could be making this up!

I had to agree though, I really needed to ask out a girl. I just had to find the right one...

* * *

_Knock Knock_

_"_Duncan?" Leshawna opened the door, I stared at her. Memories came back of when I dated her..."What are you doing here?" She looked surprised and shocked. She was probably oblivious to the fact I lived next door to her like I was.

So what Bridgette said was true, she did live next door...

It was kind of awkward right now, "Err...can I come in?" I asked, she nodded as she moved to the side and I walked in.

"Gwen~ We have a visitor!" Leshawna shouted. Gwen? Who was Gwen?

I walked through the hallway with Leshawna in the lead, she led me to a big room. There was a girl with black hair with teal highlights, she looked pretty goth, sitting on the couch. She saw me and gave me a strange look.

"Okay..." She smiled at Leshawna, "Who is that?"

Leshawna answered, "Duncan."

I waved and sat beside her, "Gwen, right?"

Gwen nodded her head, "Yeah, Leshawna, is this the Duncan that Harold has been flirting with?" She winked at me and laughed.

"Uh well yeah," Leshawna replied, laughing along, "He's also the Duncan I dated from High School." Yeah she did date me once, our relationship ended in a week.

So what Geoff and Bridgette said was true...or maybe they got Leshawna and Gwen into this plan too! I still really believed that Harold was gay though! I guess nothing could change my mind about that?

Gwen frowned slightly, wonder why...I looked at her confused, "The Duncan? The playboy?" She made it sound like it was a bad thing.

I smirked at her, "That's me!"

Then I heard her mumble something like, "I'm glad I didn't go to that High School..." Did Leshawna make up really bad stories about me? Oh crap. I don't want to have a bad impression on a girl I just met! Well to be clear, my relationship with Leshawna wasn't exactly the best...

"Duncan, have you gotten a girlfriend yet?" Leshawna turned to me, curiously, "I heard from Harold you haven't gotten a girlfriend in a year! He's been acting gay just to- I mean, he's so gay that he'll never find a girlfriend!" She laughed nervously.

...Okay?

I looked at her with a questioning look and then answered the question, "Well, I'm currently looking for someone."

I heard Gwen mutter something under her breath, "Doubt anyone would be stupid enough to fall for a playboy."

I turned my head from Leshawna to Gwen, glaring, and snapped at her, "Gwen, I know you've heard things about me, but I'm really not that bad! Stop acting as if I'm some stupid playboy. This isn't High School." I was angry, no furious. Stupid Leshawna, "I mean for god sake, I haven't dated in over a year!"

Gwen looked surprised at me, "Whatever you say..." she mumbled.

I glared, harder.

"Look Gwen," I stared at her with a serious look on my face, "Why don't you try to get to know me first? Maybe I won't be as bad as you think I am."

She hesitated for a few seconds, and sighed, "Alright but don't try to flirt with me or anything..." She warned.

I gulped, was this even a good idea? I mean, flirting is one of my hobbies, "Okay, meet me by my house tomorrow. I live next door!"

Then I heard Leshawna whispering something, "Oh Harold would be so proud." And what does THAT mean?

* * *

**A/N: So yeah! They'll start off as friends. (Sounds so cliche...but hopefully, it won't turn out like that. I've got everything planned out ;D **

**So how did you think the beginning was? Harold (I chose him because I think he is really awkward and weird) is obviously not gay. I was going to use an OC instead but then I was like..nah. Anyway, I don't ship boy/boy or girl/girl pairings (Maybe I do like Noah and Cody...just a little bit). I have nothing against them in real life though :) Just so you know, Harold is dating Leshawna. I find that couple really weird and strange, but I went along with it! So yeah, what Bridgette and Geoff said was true. **

**Soo tell me how you think the first chapter was! **

**Please review! Review and I'll update ;)**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hii :3 A big thank you for all your lovely reviews. I appreciated your comments ;D Also another thank you to the people who favorited or alerted. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. ****  
**

**So in this chapter, Duncan babysits...which is where he gets his money for food since he's unemployed. I figured if he didn't have a job, he would probably die of starvation or something so I just added that in xD**

**Okay, hope you enjoy chapter 2~  
**

* * *

Introducing Gwen to Geoff and Bridgette was like introducing your girlfriend to your parents. At times, you just pray they won't ask about certain topics. We all sat down in the dining room in my house. Geoff and Bridgette insisted coming along after I told them Gwen was coming over.

"So how did you two meet?" Bridgette asked putting her hand on her chin and her elbow on the table.

See what I mean? "We just met at my neighbor's house." I told them as I ate my food, "You were right with Leshawna being my next door neighbor." I admitted to them.

Geoff grinned and looked at Gwen, "So what did you think of Duncan when you first saw him?"

"Honestly, I thought he was a desperate playboy who really wanted to get laid," Gwen replied truthfully, "Well I thought he was like that from what I heard from Leshawna. When I got to talk to him though, I guess he's nice if you don't get on his bad side like I did."

...I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered.

There was a bit of awkward silence between Gwen and I as Geoff and Bridgette were whispering into each others ears. I curiously stared at them, wondering what they were talking about.

"Um guys...?" I said awkwardly as I glanced at them.

Finally they stopped their little chat through ears, they were both grinning widely, "Oh sorry about that!" Bridgette quickly apologized. I didn't know if she meant it or not since she was also giggling. I could tell Gwen wasn't feeling very comfortable.

Geoff stood up smiling along, "Yeah I figured we should leave." Bridgette stood up too. Their happy about leaving?

"What? Why?" Gwen questioned with a puzzled look. I wanted to ask them the same thing.

"Well," Bridgette shrugged, "We figured that it should be how you guys originally planned without us getting in the way."

"Yeah we want to leave you guys 'alone'." Geoff said alone with air quotes. Seriously, why the air quotes? That really wasn't necessary.

They proceeded to walk out the dining room but for some reason, I didn't hear the door close for leaving the house.

I continued to eat my food, I decided to break the silence between us, "So...how's life?" I asked her.

"Fine." Gwen said flatly. Oh geez! I was trying to start a conversation here and all she could do was answer with one word!

I suddenly came up with a question in my head and I grinned cheekily, "You know since you sort of know about my love life in High School and stuff. Mind telling me about yours?"

Gwen seemed a bit surprised, "Well I've never had a boyfriend before since I've never been interested." Not interested? So is she saying she'd NEVER had a boyfriend in her whole entire life?

"Wow and I thought I had it bad about not having a girlfriend in over a year," I commented. Maybe I was pretty lucky.

She rolled her eyes, "For a matter of fact, I'm actually looking for someone right now! I figured this would be the right time. I want my first boyfriend to be my husband and the love of my life."

I raised an eyebrow, she seemed to be one of those girls who would stay single forever since she didn't have a boyfriend before.

"You're surprised, aren't you?" She laughed at my reaction, "To be honest, I want the guy - the one who I'm comfortable with and vice-versa, the one who makes me feel like I'm the only one in the room. I know there is no such thing as a perfect person but I just can't help but hope someone like that actually exists out there."

I ruffled my hair with my free hand, "I'm pretty sure you'll find him soon. Just keep looking. Don't give up. He might be closer than you think."

"Are you implying something?" She asked, as she widened her eyes.

I felt my cheeks burning, "What? No! That's not what I meant!"

"Just making sure," Gwen responded, winking. She finished with her food and I realized I had too, "Oh we're done eating. I guess I should go."

I nodded, suddenly feeling sad that she had to leave, we were just having a nice conversation! "Oh alright." I tried to sound cheerful.

Gwen smiled kindly, "I think we should hang out again. Tomorrow maybe?"

I grinned at the idea, "For someone who kept rejecting to talk to me, you sure are set on being friends with me now." I pointed out.

"Well you took the second chance from me pretty well," Gwen complimented. Was there even a first chance? What did I even do?

"Alright tomorrow then!" I declared, "Come any time you want. I'm free all day."

"Okay!" Gwen cheerfully responded as she walked out of the house.

As soon as she was out, I grinned wide, she seemed pretty cool.

There was silence and I was all alone until I heard...

Kissing noises? What the...

I walked out of the dining room and saw...my so called two best friends, "Err guys?"

They stopped sucking faces, they turned to me and froze, looking nervous since I had caught them spying and making out. and Bridgette was the first to speak, "Uh hey! I guess you caught us." She coughed awkwardly, not looking at me directly in the eye.

While Bridgette was all nervous, Geoff was his cheerful self, "Way to go man! You're hanging out with her again tomorrow!" So they hid behind the couch just to listen to Gwen and I talk while making out...

"It's not like that! I mean I don't think she's interested," I mumbled. I wasn't either but that didn't stop me from dating any girl, "Anyway I'm going to kill you for eavesdropping!"

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

I was still sleeping peacefully in my comfy bed until I heard that stupid door bell ringing.

_Ding Dong!_

Ugh I could've slept in! I was still in my pajamas but I didn't care as I walked out of my room and to my door. I slowly opened my door knob and there stood my other friends Izzy and Owen with their kids (Yeah they had kids...). They had a girl and boy. The girl was called Bella but she preferred to be called Boom Boom which was longer than her original name and then there was Otto. Boom Boom was the crazy one while Otto was more into eating.

Yeah I was unemployed but I did baby sit for money. How else would I get my food?

"Hello!" I greeted cheerfully. Well I tried to be cheerful, the kids were such a handful!

"Alright Boom Boom and Otto, say goodbye to mommy and daddy," Izzy grinned at her children as she ruffled their hair, "Now come on Owen! Lets go sky diving!" She held onto Owen's hand and was ready to drag him outta here!

"UNCLE DUNCAN!" Boom Boom screamed at me and hugged my leg tightly.

Otto was beaming, he's always so happy "So where's the candy?"

NO.

CANDY.

Their hyper as it is!

"I don't have any," I lied immediately and closed the door, "Have fun Izzy and Owen. Bye." I sighed, this wasn't going to be any fun. Otto's smile immediately turned to a frown.

I walked away to the living room, they followed along. All I had to do was watch them. I sat down on a chair and Otto climbed onto my lap, "I smell candy though!" I groaned, this kid sure had a good sense of smell, "Uh that's me, I put on candy cologne." I lied and glanced over Otto's shoulder.

I watched as Boom Boom was banging the television remote control against the table. I sighed, "Boom Boom...you're going to break that." I wasn't sure what I was referring to - the remote control or the table. Maybe both.

Now don't get me wrong - I adore my friend's children but if I had to do this on a daily basis, I didn't think I'd be able to handle it. Babysitting were only part-time enjoyment for me, which was why once every week was already more than enough. I don't even know why I agreed to let Owen to dump his kids at my place every Sunday. Probably because I was too desperate for money. I mean, I needed it for food every week! How else would I survive?

I played Otto on the couch and stood up to approach his sister, who was banging the remote even harder than before. I knelt down and gently tried to take it away from him. "Boom Boom-"

"No!" She glared at me with her fierce eyes and I sighed. She had his dad's stubbornness, that's for sure.

_Ding Dong!_

That was the doorbell. Who was it now? Otto and Boom Boom were running over to the door. I smiled, Boom Boom had left the remote on the table. I quickly hid it under the couch and followed the kids to the door.

"Who is it?" Boom Boom asked excitedly, jumping up and down as I reached the door.

I shrugged as I opened the door to see...Gwen. OH YEAH! I forgot about the baby sitting I had to do today! I guess I wasn't free all day like I told her yesterday. I've been such a liar, the candy and about being free all day. Well I can't blame myself if I love lying.

"Oh hey Gwen."

Gwen looked down at the children, "You have kids? I mean I knew you were a playboy but I didn't know you actually did _it _and became a fathe-"

I cut her off, as my eyes widened, "No no no! I'm not a father. Their just the kids of my friends. I'm baby sitting, I forgot to tell you yesterday." I explained instantly. I didn't want her to think wrong of me!

"You babysit? That sounds very out of character for you!" She laughed. That is very true.

I chuckled, "I can't help but agree with you. Mind help babysit with me since you're here?"

Gwen nodded and smiled politely, "Sure!" She knelt down to the kids, "Hi, my name is Gwen. Nice to meet you."

Otto introduced himself, "I'm Otto! Do you have candy?" Yep, again with his obsession with lollies and junk.

Gwen giggled, "No I don't but I can bring them next time if you want."

"The name's Boom Boom!" The little girl toddler beamed.

Gwen giggled, "Boom Boom?" She looked at me with a questioning look. She obviously thought the name was strange.

"It's her nickname." I explained, as I rubbed the back of my head.

Gwen walked in and nodded, showing that she understood what I meant, "Come on kids! Lets watch some TV and then we can draw! We'll also play lots of games and eat chocolate!" She seemed to be enthusiastic about it.

I can't wait to see how this turns out.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued...more of the baby sitting will be in the next chapter! :) We will see how Gwen takes care of the kids! Haha Duncan being a baby sitter, I should've been more creative than that. I couldn't think of anything though. Anyway about the Otto liking candy part, I was thinking some time in the story I'd add this pedo in a car bribing Otto with candy...xDD and Duncan would be all like...wtf. I may not add that though since it's weird xD I have weird ideas...  
**

**Also about the kids' names...I could just imagine Izzy naming one of her kids Boom Boom (I don't know why LOL) but that is just way too weird so I made that a nickname. I'm pretty sure Izzy is a nickname too. Otto was just something random I thought of. Bella was too xD**

**The next few chapters (Maybe not the next chapter but the one after it) will be about Duncan liking Gwen. Then BAM! His unlucky side with love comes. (You'll see what I mean)**

**Honestly, I don't know if I wrote this chapter that good...but tell me what you think! Good? Okay? Bad :(? Review!  
**

**Please click  
the button  
below to review and  
tell me what  
you thought  
Of this  
V  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woah...this took me about a month to update. I hope I don't usually take this long to update future chapters :( Oh well...hope it's worth it ^.^ Also, thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts! I'm so glad you guys like this story! :)  
**

**So in this chapter, Gwen's job is an Artist. I didn't really know what to put what her job would be so I just thought of that. It sort of suits her...I think.**

* * *

It seemed that Gwen loved being around kids. In fact, she made it seem fun. She taught the kids to make sandwiches but of course she did the cutting part. After we had finished cleaning up the kitchen, she went to play with the kids the living room. She drew pictures and even played 'make-believe-'.

"C'mon Duncan," Gwen tugged onto my wrist, "Come play with us! We need a horse for our cowboy." She turned her head to Otto who was shooting an imaginary gun and making gun noises with his mouth.

"Why can't you be the horse?" I whined, I was not going to play such a childish game!

"Because you're the one who's been doing nothing for the past few hours. I was the one who played with them," Gwen tugged a little harder and I fell to the floor, "There you go Otto, Duncan will be your horsey!"

"Horsey!" Otto grinned and climbed onto my back, "Giddy up!"

I groaned and crawled a few steps, "Gwen..."

"Horses make sounds you know..." Gwen told me, she was sitting on the couch with Boom Boom on her lap, "They neigh."

I sighed, "Neighh."

Gwen wasn't very impressed, "What kind of neighing is that? Do it again, with feeling!"

I sighed as I did it again, "NEIGH! NEIGHH!" It was the best neighing noise I made in my entire life, the only neighing noise in my entire life. I turned red as Gwen and Boom Boom cheered and clapped.

"See?" Gwen smiled, "I knew you could do it!"

I rolled my eyes, "You owe me for this."

"For what? Nobody's here to see you except for us," Gwen pointed out, she was right...

"I still feel incredibly ridiculous."

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang, was it three already?

"I'll go get it," Gwen stood up from the couch and placed Boom Boom in replacement of her spot. She raced for the door.

"Oh uh hey," I heard Gwen's voice, "I'm guessing you're Boom Boom and Otto's parents. I'm Gwen!"

"Gwen? I see Duncan's got a new girlfriend again..." I could hear Owen's voice, he sounded angry. Maybe because I have also broken his wife's heart once..."Well I'm Owen."

"And I'm Izzy!"

"What? No!" Gwen replied, "I would never be his girlfriend, I've already been warned by my friend, Leshawna." Is everyone against me or something? I'm really not that bad, am I?

"Oh good!" Izzy's voice boomed loudly, "So where's Duncan?"

"In the living room playing horsey."

Owen rushed into the living room, and the moment he saw me on the floor with Otto on my back, he burst into laughter, "Wow I never thought I'd ever see anything like this! IZZY COME HERE!" I felt like a freak on display...

Izzy soon walked in with Gwen following behind, she giggled, "Looks like you two are having fun..."

I soon got Otto off my back and stood up. I stretched, "Ah much better."

The kids ran to their parents, "Well I guess we'll be seeing you Duncan next week again," Owen cheerfully announced.

"You'll most likely see me next week too," Gwen added smiling. Izzy and Owen gave me an odd look. I was surprised too, we hadn't planned that to happen.

"What?" I protested, "She's better with the kids."

Owen laughed, "Well if she can get you to play horsey, there's certainly more than she could do."

Everyone started laughing except for me of course. I opened the door and we waved goodbye. When they were gone, I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. "Sorry about that, they're a bit crazy."

She bit her lip, "It's okay but...it's okay if I come again next week, right? I kinda just threw it out there without even asking you beforehand."

I smirked, "Of course you can come, maybe it will become a weekly tradition?"

Her eyes lit up and I couldn't help but smile, "Really?"

"Really." I told her, "Uh so now what do we do? We have the house to ourselves." God, that sounded so wrong...

She giggled and took a step closer to me. She approached me slowly. With every step she took, my heart beat quicken. She was so close that I could smell her hair and I could see her skin which looked so smooth, so flawless looking. The closer she was, the more I could see her beauty.

Wait what am I thinking...

Stop Duncan. Stop. Just stop.

"What do you usually do?" Her voice was cheerful, it made me smile.

"Uh, I dunno," I really didn't and I couldn't think when she was so close, "I kinda, er, just kinda..." I laughed nervously, "Y'know what? I don't know.' I stepped away a step, and my heart beat returned to normal.

This couldn't be happening... Was I falling for her? No! _No! **NO! **_I can't...I know she would never return my feelings.**  
**

"Hmm okay," She mumbled, then looked around, "So lets talk! There's nothing to do..."

We both sat down on the couch, "Um okay..."

"So when's another time I can come over besides next week when we're babysitting? I mean, I don't want to come over when you're having work and stuff..." She replied.

"Well you see, I don't have a job..." I told her truthfully, wondering how she would react, "So any time is fine."

She did seem a bit surprised, "Oh great! But really? How did you get this house then?"

"My parents gave me the money to buy it, they didn't want me in their house since I was so useless," I replied, frowning at the memory. They kicked me out, they told me to get a job and they wouldn't be giving me any money. Well they weren't that heartless, so they bought me a house. Of course, I never got a proper job besides baby sitting.

Her eyes were filled with hurt, "I-I'm sorry...um well...I can get you a job!"

"I already tried, no one accepted me," I sighed, I tried out for many jobs. It was no use.

She gave a hopeful smile, "Don't worry! I'll find someone who will accept you for a job. I could ask my friends for help!"

I was glad that she wanted to help me so much, "What's your job?"

"I work as an artist, I like to draw," She told me proudly, "Some of my works are in galleries."

"I'd like to see them someday," I responded, knowing she would definitely be good even though I have yet to seen them. If they were in Art Galleries, it was bound to be good!

"If I was in an office, I would've asked you to work with me of course but I can't..." She frowned, "Tomorrow, I'll ask my friend Leshawna to get you a job!"

* * *

2 hours later, Gwen had left..

I was at Geoff's house with DJ, just chilling.

"Dude!" Geoff was grinning like an idiot to me, "It's time for you to get a girlfriend and that girl we met...Gwen, right? She's perfect!"

DJ smiled, "Yeah she sounds hot! Wait...what did I just say...I never even met her err...never mind. I said nothing."

Geoff joked, "Oh c'mon! It's so obvious DJ, I can see into the future and when you meet her..." He laughed, and made inappropriate moaning noises, "Ungh...Gwen...don't stop - keep going...Ohhhhh!"

DJ laughed along, taking the joke, "I said never mind, she's all Duncan's anyway."

I rolled my eyes, "Look, I do not like her!" Well earlier, that incident when she was so close to me...it wasn't normal and I could tell what the feeling was. I'll admit, maybe a bit of a crush but nothing more!

Geoff glared, "Admit it..."

I glared back, "Five minutes ago, you were supporting Gwen with DJ but now you're supporting her with me? Really?"

"I was joking about DJ," Geoff assured.

I sighed, "Okay I'll admit she's pretty but nothing more. Just pretty, that's it! Are you satisfied?"

DJ groaned, "You can call anyone pretty, it's meaningless."

"You and Gwen yesterday at the dinner seemed really cool and you were talking about relationships! It's so obvious that you like her and I think she has an interest in you too," Geoff grinned, proudly.

I shook my head, "No, stop worrying about my love life and worry about yours."

"Me and Bridgette are fine," Geoff told me.

"Okay how about we make a bet?" DJ suggested, grinning, "Geoff and I will give you two months until you tell us you've fallen head over hills for her?"

Geoff shook his head, "Great idea but I think it should be less, how about one month? I'm sure it won't take 2 months, that's too long! I mean the affection is already starting to blossom!"

"I don't see how one dinner is counted as affection." I couldn't tell them about the baby sitting, they would tease me even more.

"Oh it is," Geoff smirked, mischievously, "You just look at the fine details."

I rolled my eyes. This shouldn't be hard - all I had to do was avoid her. The less I see her the less chance I have of interacting with her, therefore leaving very little room for attraction or affection to blossom.

I wasn't attracted to her, I was sure of that. She was pretty, though. I already admitted to that. Pretty, yes. She was pretty. Very pretty. The way her hair started off straight but curled slightly at the ends - that was pretty. Her eyes and her long, dark eyelashes - those were pretty too. Her soft voice and her silvery laugh - yes, those were also pretty.

She was just _pretty._ Cute. Nice to look at.

Nothing more than that.

Geoff and DJ were so going to lose this bet...

* * *

**A/N: _Aha...that's right Duncan...so right. _Oh he doesn't know how wrong he'll be...Well anyway, the bet won't last that long.**

**So now Duncan realises his little crush on Gwen! When he realises he is in love with her, his unlucky side with love will strike! Nooo D: But that is the main part of the story...Which will happen soon :D **

**This chapter took a few hours but I don't have enough time to check over much so there's probably some little mistakes but oh well...**

**Okay well see you next time!**

**Have a nice day!**

**One last thing~  
Please fill in the box below with your message of what you think of this chapter and then click "Post Review"**

**Thank you so much if you do! I'd appreciate it, the more it happens, the faster I will update :D  
It won't take a month and a bit again...hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! This time, I updated quicker, yay :D I'm starting to get into writing this story...it's fun! :)  
**

******Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! It really inspired me to write more which is why it took me quicker :) and I really liked hearing that you guys liked this story. Oh and Geoff and DJ will win the bet...pretty quickly.  
**

* * *

"It was part of the bet, you lost."

"I did not lose!" I protested.

"Dude, less than five minutes ago, you told me you were attracted to Gwen. You lost, man." Geoff replied, obviously annoyed by the fact I wasn't going to admit it.

I shook my head, "No you said it was head over hills in love with her."

"Which you are." DJ smirked.

"No," I glared at my best friend, "I'm _attracted_ to her, it's different!"

"I dunno, you seemed pretty lovesick when you were telling me what happened." Geoff cleared his throat and began to speak in a high-pitched voice. _"So I was just thinking about the bet and everything, the other day... Gwen and I had dinner together and it was really fun; we talked and talked and talked - God, Geoff, she's so easy to get along with. Then the next day, she came over again. I didn't tell you this but we babysit some kids together and there was this time when she was really close to me and I just wanted to do her, right there and then.." _

Do I really sound like that?

"I didn't say that," I snapped, my face was red, "I said I thought she looked beautiful."

"See? You're in love with her." Geoff crossed his arms. "Guys who aren't attracted to a girl don't use the word _beautiful - _they use _hot."_

"Beautiful seemed like a more fitting term." I muttered pathetically.

"It seemed more fitting because you're in love with her," DJ told me, "Geez Duncan, and I thought you were experienced." He laughed, "I give you a month and a half to fall for that girl and you do it in in less than an hour. That's rich."

Geoff chuckled, then rolled his eyes, "Now you're going to say you don't love her because you're in denial!"

"I do love her!" I forgot to mention, as a friend...

Geoff raised an eyebrow, "You love her?" Geoff smirked and then whispered to himself, "I can't wait to tell Harold..."

I explained, "Just shut up. Okay look, now that I'm out of High School and I admit, I do want love. Like real love. Not some High School love and maybe Gwen could work...but I'm not head over hills! Just attracted...like I was attracted to all those girls in High School. I never was head over hills, it's probably some one time crush thing, I want to find someone for real and I'm desperate for that! This is probably why it's been a year that I haven't gotten a girlfriend."

"...Gwen could work."

Why bother...

* * *

So after that talk, I left minutes later to go to my friend's house!

Which friend?

Well...

I was now standing outside Gwen's house, it was double storey and it was big unlike mine and I guessed she probably still lived with her parents. She told me her address the other day. I would never predict that we were becoming such good friends. I'm just glad to know she doesn't hate me without knowing me anymore.

She walked outside and seemed surprised to see me, yeah I sort of didn't tell her I was coming over...

"Why are you here?" She sounded as if she was annoyed to see me.

"Well I have a lot of free time," I answered, cheerfully.

"If you have all the time in the world to wait for me here, why aren't you still looking for a job yourself?" Gwen sighed and continued, "Leshawna and my other friends wouldn't employ you...or help you, they kind of err, well... hate you."

I hate myself too.

Even Gwen can't help me!

I'm just an idiot.

"I got rejected by everyone too," I admitted.

"Rejected by them all? How bad at getting a job can you be?" Gwen scolded, looking very annoyed. No matter how annoyed, I was sure she had a kind heart and would help me, always.

* * *

And so, Gwen took me around our city, applying everywhere – and I literally mean everywhere. The thing was that "everywhere" just didn't seem to like me at all, even the fast food places. Teenagers in high school can get jobs like those, and I can't? Unbelievable.

"How can this be happening? I was sure that McDonalds would definitely at least want you as their mascot instead of that black-haired kid with the creepy yellow eyes," Gwen muttered. She sat down on a bench outside of the store I just applied to in the mall. "Let me see your resume."

I handed the printed out the resume to her. Gwen looked disappointed, "There are two d's in address, Duncan," Gwen pointed out, "February needs two r's as well. Don't put exclamation points either because it kind of makes you look...not bright?"

"Gee, thanks, Gwen," I sighed. "Do you think I'll ever find a job? During my school years, I never paid attention in class and got a whole heap of F's but I did like carving a lot during class, but the stuff I carved never sold. I really sucked. I can't even get a job as a mascot now!"

Gwen frowned, "Don't give up, alright? You always try your best, you're funny, and you're pretty cool," She tried to cheer me up.

"Thanks..."

Gwen put on fake smile, I could tell it was fake because it looked forced, "We'll try some other time! I'm sure next time will work!"

I stared, I really liked the way how she would always try to help me. She was a great friend. She was pretty too.

And cute...

And nice...

I am definitely attracted to her but I'm not in love!

No wait...my mind went back to what happened earlier today.

_"It seemed more fitting because you're in love with her," DJ told me, "Geez, Duncan and I thought you were experienced." He laughed, "I give you a month and a half to fall for that girl and you do it in in less than an hour. That's rich."_

_Geoff chuckled, then rolled his eyes, "Now you're going to say you don't love her because you're in denial!"_

_"I do love her!" I forgot to mention, as a friend..._

_Geoff raised an eyebrow, "You love her?" Geoff smirked and then whispered to himself, "I can't wait to tell Harold..."_

Wait a minute...remind...

_"It seemed more fitting because you're in love with her."_

_"Now you're going to say you don't love her because you're in denial!"  
_

_"I do love her!"_

_"I can't wait to tell Harold."  
_

One more time.

_"-Love her!"_

_"I can't wait to tell Harold."  
_

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled out. A few people stopped walking and stared at me as if I was insane. I probably was._  
_

Gwen seemed startled from my sudden shout, "What's wrong?"

Their going to tell Harold I'm in love with her! When I'm not! I mentally face palmed. What's he going to think? Would he continue his gayness? I'm so confused. Well the main thing is...  
they got the wrong information.

THEIR GOING TO TELL HAROLD I'M IN LOVE WITH GWEN WHEN I'M NOT!

I'm just attracted...

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...would Harold continue his gayness He finally got what he wanted...Just wait till he gets the information :') And mission accomplished. Being gay really helped Duncan get a girlfriend...**

**Or did it?  
**

**Harold will make his appearance again in next chapter :D Yay!  
**

**Please review C:  
I'd love to hear what you think!  
**


End file.
